Tatooine
Tatooine is a planet filled with rolling sand dunes and vast expanses of desert. It is the starter planet for all players and is the least dangerous in the game, excluding the areas containing Krayt Dragons. The planet is a large desert almost completely covered in sand. Landscape varies from mountains and valleys in the Jundland Wastes to rolling endless rolling sand in the East and West Dune Seas. Despite the hot, arrid conditions, the planet has multiple major cities, forms of entertainment and adventures. A popular grinding method is partaking in Squill Hunts, where a group -usually consisting of one of two advanced combat novices and ten or twelve lower-classed starter profession wielders- takes the financially rewarding Mountain Squill missions in order to quickly gain experience. Through personal experience, I have found this to be a far superior method for beginners to grinding alone. Another moneymaker for the high-level masters is Krayt-Hunting. Krayt Dragons are tremendous creatures who occasionally drop pearls and tissues of various rarities used Weapon Making, Slicing, and in Lightsabers. Krayt hunting is an enjoyed activity of Combat Masters or their equivalents. All the Krayts are extremely dangerous, so if you want to hunt one you need a group a main place to go is krayt graveyard. Some areas of interest include Fort Tusken, Jabba's Palace, and the Great Pit of Carkoon. NPC cities Tatooine has the most NPC cities of any planet, with seven. These are Anchorhead , Bestine, Mos Eisley, Mos Entha, Mos Espa, Mos Taike, and Wayfar. Bestine is a well-known Imperial stronghold, while Anchorhead is an Alliance stronghold. Note that Wayfar and Mos Taike do not contain shuttleport]s. Architecture Tatooine architecture is very distinctive; most buildings are sandy colored stone buildings that usually lack windows to keep out the sun's glare. Tatooine style houses are buildable on Tatooine, Lok and Dantooine. Landscape and weather Tatooine is filled with sand dunes and long expanses of baked desert. There is little vegetation or water on the planet's surface. Organisms living on this world are specially adapted to the extreme temperature range. Tatooine has twin suns, and so it is high in temperature during the day and low in temperature during the nights. Dust storms regularly occur at random places on the planet and can reduce visibility for a few minutes. Planetary data Cities *Anchorhead (Alliance Stronghold) *Bestine (Imperial Pilot starting city and Imperial Stronghold) *Mos Eisley (Freelancer Pilot starting city) *Mos Entha *Mos Espa (Alliance Pilot starting city) *Mos Taike *Wayfar POIs *Escape Pod *Great Krayt Skeleton *Jabba's Palace *Kenobi Homestead *Krayt Graveyard *Lars Homestead *Pit of Carkoon *Fort Tusken Quests Sights to see *Aartan Race Track *Abandoned Mos Eisley Sandcrawler *Alkhara Bandit Camp *Anchorhead Cantina *Beggar's Canyon *Bestine Museum *The Dune Sea *Darklighter Estate *Hutt Hideout *Imperial Oasis *Jabba's Corvette Shuttle *Jedi Shrines *The Jawa Fortress *Krayt Cult Cave *The Lucky Despot (Lady Valarian's Quests) *Mos Eisley Cantina *Sennex Cave *Sennex Slave Bunker *Squill Cave *Tosche Station *Tusken Bunker *Tusken Village *Valarian Pod Racers Bunker *Watto's Junk Shop *White Thranta Shipping Bunker Wildlife Category:Tatooine